<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multi-Lovers Quarrel by IntuitivelyDriven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996402">Multi-Lovers Quarrel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitivelyDriven/pseuds/IntuitivelyDriven'>IntuitivelyDriven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Drama &amp; Romance, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Trapped in a Dating Sim, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitivelyDriven/pseuds/IntuitivelyDriven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being pulled into a Dating Simulator might sound fun at first; but it isn't when the whole system is a smart-ass, and you end up playing the role of one of the antagonist. Luckily not all antagonist in this game are mean or cruel, but I ended up getting stuck in the one position where I'm "supposed" to be *that* type of antagonist. Am I going to do it?  Absolutely not! If there's one way to end up with a *Game Over* it would be to be that type of antagonist, and all I need is to live through the actions of this game so I can get back to my reality. Only, it doesn't end up going as plan when my actions through the entire story off-course. </p><p>(Interactive Story: I'll give options at the end of each chapter and you get to choose what you do. This is also Heavily inspired off of Lover's Spat, written by: SilverSnap420. It's also inspired off of the manga, Miss-Not-So-Sidekick Written by: Ellian Yang. While it is inspired off of those works, which I heavily suggest looking into, this is written in such a way that there a clear similarities, but also a lot of differences.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356896">Lover's Spat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnap420/pseuds/SilverSnap420">SilverSnap420</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Interactive Story: I'll give options at the end of each chapter and you get to choose what you do. This is also Heavily inspired off of Lover's Spat, written by: SilverSnap420. It's also inspired off of the manga, Miss-Not-So-Sidekick Written by: Ellian Yang. While it is inspired off of those works, which I heavily suggest looking into, this is written in such a way that there a clear similarities, but also a lot of differences.</p><p>An example of this is that this isn't an Anti-harem. The skeleton's are all pretty neutral of the reader at first, but the choices the majority of people make can change that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Excitedly, I started making my way back to my apartment. In my hand was a dating simulator that I had just bought from the game store. It was a game that had just come out, "Multi-Lovers Quarrel". It was themed after Halloween, which is fitting since it came out in the month of October. I was wearing a light-grey-green hoodie, with a white hood, and sneakers that were a baby blue and had a floral design printed across it. My dark blue jeans carried my brown wallet, and iPhone in my back pockets. The crinkling of the grey plastic bag that held my new video game was a constant in my ears. </p><p>        Making my way to my apartment building, I started making my way up the stairs. It was a constant chore of going up and down six-flight of stairs nearly everyday of the week. Soon enough, however, I made it to my floor. Grabbing my wallet, I pulled out my key that I had shoved inside of it earlier. Easily, I opened my door and stepped right in. Closing and locking the door behind me, I sighed as I let my muscles relax. I was always so paranoid when I was walking outside by myself, even if I saw groups of people near by. Smiling to myself, I ran over towards the console set up in the living room and began to boot it on. Taking the game out of the plastic bag, the cover on the box was of multiple skeletons. I'd heard that there were the main routes, and the side routes which were more difficult to get too. I'll probably play through on my own first, then look up a guide later.</p><p>        Opening up the box, I took out the disc, which had the same image as the cover on the box, and opened the CD player on my console. Putting it in, the console CD player instantly retracted. Taking out my wallet and phone, I threw my wallet over towards the bowl by the door. Opening up my phone, I saw a notification for one of the News stations I follow. Looking back over towards my television, it's still loading. With a sigh, I unlock my phone and click on the News notification. "Breaking News: Groups of people have been going missing for the past month." My eyebrows raised as moved my thumb to scroll down. Before I could, I heard the typical dating simulator theme music and placed my phone down. Grabbing a controller that was on the television stand, I clicked the 'play' button on the home-screen.</p><p>        Suddenly it was as if I lost all feeling in my body. I was just numb, it was like I wasn't even there physically at all. As I watched my vision fall to the floor, my eyes closed involuntarily. My mind become sluggish, struggling to think of anything. I knew something was wrong, I felt it as my imaginary pulse began to hammer. Even being aware of a creeping sense of <em>wrong </em>I couldn't do anything. </p><hr/><p>        A blaring sound caused me to jolt awake violently. Staring around me in shock, I instantly noticed that I didn't recognize my surroundings. I was in a small bed, with a baby blue blanket and pastel unicorn sheets. The room was small, and only fit a desk, wardrobe, and a bed with limited space to move around. On the oak desk, which had rose carvings in it, I noticed a sketchpad, pencils and a laptop. There was a small, cushioned metal chair pushed into the desk. The wardrobe appeared to be painted white, going with the very light lilac walls. The blaring noise was coming from a phone resting in my lap; it was a phone I recognized since it was my own.</p><p>        Panicking, I turned it on and opened the home screen. Turning off the alarm, I noticed that I had received a text message of some sort. Thoroughly freaked out, I opened my messages to see if any of my friends texted me, even if they haven't I'm calling them soon to see if one of them can help me. However, when I opened up the messenger app, I didn't see any of my old chats with me friends that I kept open. There was only one thing there, and it was labelled 'system'. I didn't name any of my contacts 'system'. Clicking out of the app, I opened up my contacts, only to find there was nothing there but my own number. This 'system' wasn't here either. Biting my lip, I went back to my messenger app to see if I can try texting whoever was at the other end of this 'system' for help. Clicking on the chat, what I saw surprised me. </p><p>
  <em>Welcome Player! You've officially become apart of the the dating sim</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Multi-Lovers Quarrel", lucky you! Of course, you won't be filling the position of the</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MC since that position has already been filled! You'll be playing the part of the abusive,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gas-lighting, and cruel BEST-FRIEND!!! (Some friend you are, huh?)</em>
</p><p>        Reading the text in confusion, I could only look at it in horror. What type of sick joke is this? Does this person really expect me to believe that I got sucked into a dating simulator of all things?! Gritting my teeth in frustration, I clicked on the contact info only to find there wasn't any number there. My eyes widened in surprise. Going back to my contacts, I dialed <em>911 </em>only for the line to go dead. I attempted this multiple times, but I couldn't reach the authorities. I went back to the messenger app. Gulping in silent horror, my shaking fingers began writing a reply text. </p><p>
  <em>What's going on? It's physically impossible to get transported into a</em>
</p><p>
  <em>video game. The closest thing to that is shifting, and I know I didn't do that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who are you and what do you want from me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Player, you really weren't paying attention were you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've become apart of the dating sim, the one you were about to play?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouldn't you be happy? You get to experience watching everything unfold in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>person! (Regardless of you being an antagonist. You really just aren't protagonist material,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y'know?) You ought to be careful. You can die here just like you can in the real world, which</em>
</p><p>
  <em>will result in an instant *Game Over* and you'll never get home then. (That's if you even want to go </em>
</p><p>
  <em>home after this.) To get home, you need to get to the end of the game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The app, "Menu" on your phone should give you your stats, and the status of you and the other characters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can also access "Information", "Quest", and "Inventory". Now, you better hurry!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hurry for what? And this doesn't properly explain anything!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why, you better hurry for your job of course. As a waitress of the </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Spice and Sweet Cafe" down the block of your shared apartment!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't want to be late on your first day to work!</em>
</p><p>        Before I could message back, my phone turned off on it's own. When I turned it back on and looked back on my messages, the chat with 'system' was gone.  Frustrated, I debated looking into my 'stats' but decided against it. The 'system' said I have a job as a waitress. I sighed, of course this happens when I work my way up to line-cook; I guess I'll just have to work my way up again. Throwing my phone on the bed, and standing up, it became apparent I was wearing the same clothes as when I was in my world. I probably don't have time to shower, but I took a shower this morning? It should be fine if I was directly transported there, to 'here'.</p><p>        Opening up the closet, I looked to see if there was anything that appeared to be a uniform. I didn't find anything that screamed work uniform, but I did find some formal clothes that I know I probably wouldn't wear for normal occasions. Grabbing a dark teal button up shirt, grey vest, and black formal pants, I began to get changed. Not seeing a hamper, I placed my clothes on the chair for now, I would have to figure out where to put these later. I also saw a pair of brown loafers in the wardrobe that I traded out with my sneakers.  </p><p>        Suddenly there was a loud knocking from the door to the bedroom. Grabbing my phone, I opened up the door to find a girl in front of me. She was about average height, and had bluebell doe-like eyes. Long chocolate brunette hair fell down to the girl's waist in volumes. She had honey colored skin, and freckles darting across the apple of her cheeks. She was wearing a sleeveless button up shirt that was tucked into a baby pink skirt, that fell to her knees. A pair of beige sandals was on the girl's feet. While she was skinny, she had curves that weren't physically possible unless one had plastic surgery. She held a surprised expression, before she beamed at me.</p><p>"Oh! You're awake (Y/n)! I was worried I would have to wake you up again." The girl giggled. Her voice was like a soothing honey. Everything about this girl served to only unnerve me, even if she seems completely harmless. The 'system' did say I had a roommate. They also said I was 'best-friends' with the protagonist, so I wonder if this is her. "And you're already dressed too! Well, are you ready to get going? I can always drop you off at the cafe while I'm on my way to the University." She added. She also mumbled something under her breath, but I didn't catch what she said.</p><p>        "Oh-uh..." I stuttered. "Um... That would be great, actually! Are you sure you don't mind?" I questioned. She seemed surprised by my words, but her grin grew even wider as her eyes crinkled. She grabbed onto my arm and started dragging me to what I assume was the front door. I closed the bedroom door before I could get to far. The apartment wasn't very big. There was three doors on the wall aligned to mine, the living room was open and an island was all that separated it from the kitchen. I saw some books here and there and standard appliances. Otherwise the place was bairn. The colors that decorated the place were bright and neutral. </p><p>        "This is the first time that you've ever agreed to let me walk with you!" The girl squealed. She still continued to drag me along with her, walking briskly through the small space. By the doorway was a small table with a bowl on it, and there was a hanger on the opposite end of the wall that carried two purses. The girl momentarily let go of me and grabbed the big black leather purse. I grabbed the brown satchel, assuming it was mine. Considering she didn't make a comment, I assume that's the case. In the same way, she grabbed one pair of keys while I grabbed the other. My key chain was plain, while her's had a little bunny figurine attached to it. Shoving the keys in my satchel, I followed the smiling girl out of the apartment door. She locked the door behind us and grabbed a hold of my hand again. "I was worried that we would end up being two strangers living in the same apartment!" She sighed. "But all it took was a month for you to come around!" She cheered. </p><p>        I hummed to myself at the new information. So we didn't actually know each other. At least, not very well. Maybe she's not the protagonist? Or she is and the antagonist I'm playing is only her best friend because she doesn't have many or any friends. That still doesn't really make sense; unless the antagonist only started being her friend when the love interests are introduced. Which I suppose isn't too far-fetched.</p><p>"Sorry about that." I nearly mumbled. "I'm not the most social of people. So sometimes it takes me awhile to get comfortable with someone I don't click right away with." I laughed a little at the end. She nodded in understanding, a small laugh of her own leaving her lips.</p><p>        "That's alright! And I totally understand! I'm not social at all either." She stated. Somehow I found that hard to believe. It's more likely that she's social and her cheerful air wore people out. She still hadn't let go of my arm, even when we were making our way down what appeared to be about four flights of stairs. Maybe she's touch starved? "I mean, I've had friends in the past, but none of them stuck around, y'know? You're the only person that I knew in high school that I'm still in contact with. Not that I knew you, knew you. Since we ended up renting an apartment together mainly because we both moved to this new area--" She continued to ramble none stop. It amazed me how she hadn't rang out of breath. "Oh, speaking of which, how's your new job treating you?" She asked.</p><p>        "Uh, it's alright. Nothing spectacular, but it isn't the worse either. Just depends on the customer and the time of day. Since a rush hour can be tiring no matter who the customer is." I replied, lying straight through my teeth. My heart pounded in my chest as I had to look away from the girl beside me. I couldn't make it anymore obvious that I was lying!! However the girl beside me didn't seem to notice at all.</p><p>        "I suppose I understand." She responded, but she didn't seem as if she completely got it for some reason. Maybe's she's never worked in the culinary industry before? Or anything with customer service? "Oh, once your shift is over can we hang out? My classes end around the time you get off of work! So we should both have free time, unless you have something else in mind that you planned--" I think I was starting to understand what this girl meant about not being too social considering how much she rambles.</p><p>        "I don't have anything planned that I can remember, so I wouldn't mind hanging out once I get off of work." I reassured. This was also around the time we had finally gotten to the ground floor. We were crossing a parking lot and were making our way towards a sidewalk. "Do you have any place in mind?" I inquired, not really knowing where anything around here is. </p><p>        "Maybe we can go to the movie theaters afterwards?" She asked with cheer. I nodded back at her. Scanning the area around me, I noticed that we were getting closer to a cafe with the sign, 'Spice and Sweet Cafe'. Which is the same place the 'system' claimed I worked. Well, hopefully watching my coworkers carefully will give me a better idea on how the place is run. I hope so anyways.</p><hr/><p>Choices:</p><p>CHOICE ONE: Who should the reader meet first?</p><p>(a) Underswap - Papyrus</p><p>(b) Underswap - Sans</p><p>(c) Swapfell - Papyrus</p><p>(d) Fellswap - Papyrus</p><p>(e) Underpatch Papyrus</p><p>(f) Undertale - Papyrus</p><p>CHOICE TWO: Which type of movie should the protagonist and reader watch?</p><p>(a) - Humor</p><p>(b) - Action</p><p>(c) - Horror</p><p>(d) - Romance</p><p>(e) - Sci-fi</p><p>(f) - Drama</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: First Bachelors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting skeletons, and a surprise in the theaters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So at the time that I am writing this, this is what the votes are. </p><p>CHOICE ONE:</p><p>Undertale Papyrus - 2</p><p>Underpatch Papyrus - 8</p><p>Swapfell Papyrus - 2</p><p>Underswap Sans - 1</p><p>Fellswap  Papyrus- 1</p><p>Underswap Papyrus - 2</p><p>CHOICE TWO:</p><p>Romance - 3</p><p>Horror - 3</p><p>Sci-fi - 4</p><p>Drama - 2</p><p>Action - 2</p><p>Humor - 1</p><p>So the winners are Underpatch Papyrus and Sci-fi.  I counted the votes that listed either one option or another option as two votes. So in case you are undecided, list both and one might end up getting chosen. Also, the reader will meet more than one skeleton this chapter. Each chapter you will at least have two encounters with two different skeletons, the vote system just guarantees that you'll see a specific skeleton. I'm not that good at making puns, so I apologize in the future if I have a hard time adding puns into the story, Also, all the nicknames are based off of fonts, so you won't see the usual nicknames. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     </p><p>        I made a few mistakes here and there since I didn't really know how this cafe was run. Luckily the actually Antagonist only started working here recently, so some of my coworkers helped me out. Currently I was sitting at the register with another coworker of mine that went by the name of Alex (Their name was on their name tag). Alex's black hair was pulled back into a small bun (Otherwise known as a man bun, even though it isn't exclusive to just men). Their greyish-blue eyes stared ahead in boredom, and they had the same uniform as me (It was the standard uniform everyone wore). Their almond colored skin was easily seen by their face, and rolled up sleeves. They were on the shorter side of the spectrum, only standing at about four foot and eleven inches.</p><p>        The cafe was a warm maroon, and the tables placed through out the cafe were made from oak. Instead of the table's and chair's legs also being made from wood, it was metal painted black. The floors were a dark-wood, while the ceiling was pure snow white. The lighting was dim, setting a mood for the patrons to enjoy. The cafe had plenty of windows to let the light in anyways, so the lighting didn't effect anyone's seeing ability. The cafe, I came to learn, mainly sold pastries, breads and coffees. There was also a variety of teas, but this wasn't the type of place that you should expect to get a cola from.</p><p>        "Do you know any good movies that have come out? My roommate and I are going to the theaters to see some later." I questioned. The cafe was calm at the moment; and as long as I kept my eyes on the door, I should be able to talk without the threat of missing and annoying a customer. "And knowing where the movie theater is would also be good to know, since I moved here recently." I added, in a much quieter voice. Alex's eyes darted over towards my own. A grin stretched across their lips.</p><p>        "Look who's finally talking after being silent for the past two weeks." Their tone was filled with mirth, no animosity was behind it. "As for a good movie? I heard the movie, 'The Ruins of the Frontier' came out. It's a Sci-fi movie, so I wouldn't suggest checking it out unless your into that sort of thing. And the movie theater is two blocks down, then you take a left down Dove Street. If you keep going down, you should see the movie theater's sign on the right side of the street. It's hard to miss, so you should be able to find it with ease." Alex explained. I hummed as I tried to compute that to memory. I hope I at least remember the general direction that Alex spoke of. Sometimes I had a great memory, other times I had the worst memory. </p><p>        "Thanks for the suggestion! I don't mind Sci-fi movies, but I'll have to ask my roommate when she comes in later." I spoke with gratitude. I paused, I wasn't the best with conversations so I didn't exactly know what to say next. It may be for the best that I don't make any friends while I'm trapped here, that way I don't get too attached to anyone. Still though, I might lose my mind if the Protagonist is the only one I talk too. She's a sweet girl, but I need more than one person for some form on interaction (I'm not a social butterfly. Interacting with people actually drains my energy more often than not, but it's nice to be able to talk to someone). "Do..." I started "Do you like the Sci-fi genre. Or is that just a movie that you happened to hear came out?"</p><p>        "I don't mind Sci-fi movies. I'm actually saving up to go to college and get my major in Cell Biology. So I've read up on chemistry, biology, and physics. So sometimes I just watch the movies so I can pick them apart and make fun of them. However, there have been some really great Sci-fi movies that I've seen." Alex informed me. Cell Biology? Never heard of it. As for saving up, there's a chance that that's what the Antagonist is also doing. From what I could understand from the Protagonist we are not long out of high school. Maybe two to four years tops. Which would make me nineteen to twenty-two years old; something that lines up with my actual age being twenty-one. So the antagonist might be saving up to go to college as well.</p><p>        "Cell Biology? I've never heard of it. I'm assuming it has something to do with cells. Do you break things down to a cellar level and study them? Or is it something else entirely?" I asked with genuine interest. Alex's small grin seemed to grow as they took in my questions, the smile making it all the way to their eyes.</p><p>        "Cell Biology is the science of the microscopic anatomy, physiology, and biochemistry of microbial, plant, and animal cells." Alex began. "Topics under the study include how cells respond to external stimuli, how cancer cells differ from normal cells, and how cells are structured. I'd be able to use the major to gain a career as a Cellular Biologists. That particular job often focuses on treatment for various diseases." Alex explained. "I thought about becoming a doctor when I was younger, but decided I would rather find the treatments instead of just applying them." Alex added.  Alex's eyes lit up when they spoke, showing their clear excitement towards the subject.</p><p>        "That's really admirable of you." I spoke. "I'd never be able to be a Cellar Biologist, or a type of doctor for that matter. I'm a little squeamish. Not so much when I see blood or injuries in movies, but I think that's because I tend to dissociate movies from real life? I'm also really clumsy for that matter." I sighed in despair, knowing I'd probably no sooner blow something up than actually help somebody. "I'm also saving up for college. I'll try and get a bachelors in English, and Psychology. I want to be a free-lance author. An English major would help with that, and having a major in Psychology  would help me understand any characters better." I commented. I didn't actually know what the Antagonist was supposed to be doing, but at the very least I can attempt to do something I was going to try in my own world. I don't know how long this Dating Sim's timeline is supposed to last for. For all I know it might last until the Protagonist graduates college, and I don't know how long that is. I don't even know what she's majoring in!</p><p>        "Really? Wouldn't it be more difficult to be a free-lance author though?" Alex pointed out. "Aside from that, getting a Bachelor's Degree in psychology is smart I suppose. It would definitely make the characters more realistic." Alex murmured. Suddenly they eyes trailed over towards the clock, before they widened in surprise, "Ah! Looks like it's our lunch break!" They turned to look back towards the door that leads to the kitchen. "Hey Kiki, Espin, it's your time to be up front!" Nothing happened for a few moments, then two people stepped out of the kitchens. </p><p>        'Kiki', otherwise known as Vicky if her name tag was anything to go off of. She was a ivory skinned girl that was a little taller than average. Her bleach blonde hair was in a pixie cut, and had brown highlights in it. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm, even as she held an aloof expression. A mole was under her left eye and was about as dark as her black painted nails. Beside her was a humanoid bunny that went by the name of Espin (I heard a couple people call him a monster. He didn't look offended, so I guess it's not an offensive term?). His fur was a dark salmon, and contrasted against his bright emerald green eyes. He had to wear plastic gloves and a hairnet over his ears to keep his fur out of the food (He's literally covered in fur. How does that help? If he's kept his fur out of the food this long, he can probably still do it if he isn't wearing a pair of gloves or a hairnet. Then again, I don't really understand the logic of this world.) He was rather tall, standing at about six foot.</p><p>        Alex then headed into the kitchen, and I followed after them. A couple of employees were in the kitchen, wearing different uniforms. They were wearing a white chef's jacket, checkered dress pants, black no-slick shoes, and hairnets. Not sparing them much of a glance, I continued to walk behind Alex as they made their way into the back room. The backroom had the lockers for the employees to put there stuff away, it also worked as a break room. Alex went straight to their locker, while I went to mine (A co-worker helped me figure out which one was mine and how to unlock it. I told them I forgot the password and they went to go get a manager).</p><p>        "Hey Alex, how long is our break? I forgot." I questioned. Alex turned to look at me with a raised brow, an expression of amusement and bewilderment crossing their features. For a moment I thought they weren't going to answer until they opened their mouth to speak. </p><p>        "What are you, an amnesiac? You've been forgetting things all day." Alex teased, a mischievous expression on their face. "Considering we work about nine to eight hours this shirt, we get a thirty minute break now and a fifteen minute break later. We can leave the cafe during our breaks, but we have to be back before our breaks up." Alex explained, and went back to what they were doing before. While Alex pulled out their lunch, and headed out to eat in the cafe (At least that's what I'm assuming they were doing.) I pulled out my phone from my bag. Sitting at one of the chairs in the break/back room, I turned on my phone and unlocked it.</p><p>        Clicking on to the messenger app, I didn't see any new messages from the 'system'. Deciding now would probably be the best time to check out the 'menu' app the 'system' talked about, I scrolled through my phone apps until I saw it. To my surprise, and annoyance, the picture of the app was the same picture that the loading screen to the game had. It didn't have any love interests or any other characters on it (Thank goodness for that!) but it was a bright pink with hearts everywhere. The words on the loading screen, or app, where bubbled in shape and white in color. Clicking on the app, I saw the options the 'system' spoke of.        </p><p>        There were "Stats", "Inventory", "Quest", and "Information". Deciding to click on "stats" first, to my surprise there were two different options. "(Y/N) (L/N)" was one of them. Obviously that one was meant to be me. The other one was "???". Was that supposed to be the Protagonist? I'm pretty sure all the love interest were skeletons, so the only other option would be her. Unless the 'system' was adding people besides that, or I had met one of the main characters at work. Considering the name wasn't available, I'm assuming it's the protagonist. It would probably be a good idea to see what she thinks of me. I really don't want to get on her bad side in the case that one of the love interest is a yandere. Clicking on the "???", a box showed up, with an 'X' up top, and a list of stats.</p><p>
  <em>???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LOVE: 10</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LUST: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JEALOUSY: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DANGER: -100</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Has finally opened up to her. Hoping that the two of you can be close friends. What's to share her day with you.*</em>
</p><p>        That was the only thing on it. Considering the female pronouns, I'm almost 100% certain that this is the protagonist. Her name probably hasn't shown up yet because I don't know it. The danger meter tells me that some of the love interest are definitely dangerous, but while it's in the negatives I should be safe. Clicking out of her stats, I clicked onto my own.</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N) (L/N)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>INTELLIGENCE: 32/100</em>
</p><p>
  <em>STRENGTH: 7/100</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AGILITY: 16/100</em>
</p><p>
  <em>STAMINA: 12/100</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHARISMA: 20/100</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LUCK: 34/100</em>
</p><p>
  <em>INSTINCTS: 41/100</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Wouldn't be able to fight or lie to save their life*</em>
</p><p>        That was all that was listed. Mildly insulted by the side comment that the 'system' no doubt added, I clicked out of stats. What was left was "Inventory", "Quest", and "Information". Deciding to see what was on "Inventory" and "Quest" was later, I clicked on "Information". Instead of having to click on anything else, everything was just listed.</p><p>
  <em><strong>JOB: </strong>Work at "Spice and Sweet Cafe". Am a waitress/waiter and work at cashier. Attend to the tables at the cafe, but mainly during rush hour. Make's drinks for some of the customers. Two breaks: First one is thirty minutes, while the second on is fifteen minutes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOVIE THEATER: </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Is on Dove street, two blocks down from "Spice and Sweet Cafe". Street is on the left side, while the movie theater is on the right side of Dove Street. (Apparently) Huge sign outside of theater.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>PROTAGONIST: </strong>Are the only person from high-school she's still in contact with. Goes to a University not far from work. Didn't talk during our high-school years.  Lives in a shared apartment on the fourth floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>LOVE INTERESTS: </strong>They are ALL skeletons. Has main-routes, semi-main-routes, and side-routes. Main-routes are the easiest to get on, semi-main-routes are difficult to get on, side-routes require a certain criteria to get on and are extremely difficult to access. </em>
</p><p>        My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I stared at the horrendous grammar in the information section. At the very least now I know I don't have to worry about forgetting where the movie theater is. I clicked out of the menu app and turned off my phone. Sighing, I grabbed my wallet from my purse and shoved the purse and my phone back into my provided locker. I'll see if there are any other food establishments besides this one around, since I still have a good chunk of time until my break is over. I don't really want to eat anything at the cafe. I'll have to make sure to pack myself lunch next time.</p><p>        Leaving the break/back room, I made my way out of the kitchen, past the register counter (I didn't see Alex in the cafe, so they must have left) and out of the cafe itself. I looked around, attempting to see if there was any other place I could eat at that was quick and wasn't too expensive. Pausing, I opened up my wallet to look inside. Inside was a drivers license, medical insurance card, and a credit card. Pulling back some of the layers in the wallet, I saw I had some cash on me as well. Closing my wallet, I went back to my search.</p><p>        Across the street, I saw a hot-dog stand. There seemed to be a poll set up next to it and sitting at the hot-dog stand was a--A SKELETON?! I wry smile made itself known on my lips as I spotted someone that was potentially one of the love interests. I wounder if one of the Antagonist meeting the love interests is one of the things that set off the start of the game? Or is it just the Protagonist? Either way, ignoring them won't do me any good. Not to mention I'm hungry, so I might as well. Looking both ways before I crossed the street, I hurried across. Then I started making my way towards the hot-dog stand, and towards the skeleton.</p><p>        As I got closer, I was able to make out more features that I couldn't when I was standing across the street. The question that the poll had on it was, "Is a hot-dog a sandwich or not?". The hot-dog stand itself had plenty of condiments, and other things that could be added to a hot-dog. The skeleton working at the stand was short, and big-boned. Their skeletal structure was extremely different from a human skeleton's. He was wearing a dark blue parka jacket, with a white fluffy hood, a white t-shirt, and black finger-less gloves. I couldn't see the types of pants or shoe wear they had on over the stand. White pinpricks seemed to be what the skeleton used for eyes.</p><p>        When I neared the stand the skeleton seemed to notice me. A lazy grin stretched across their face as they saw me. They hadn't said anything quite yet as I scanned over everything one last time to see if I missed anything. It was nothing major really, only that I remember seeing this distinct skeleton on the image on the cover of the game (It's a big deal and I'm lying to myself on this. Are they one of the main-routes? Or did they include all the skeleton's from all the different routes on the game cover?). </p><p>        "Umm.... Can I have a hot-dog please? With ketchup?" I inquired nervously. The skeleton's grin seemed to widen as they went about making my hot-dog. I opened up my wallet, and waited for them to tell me the amount that I owed. They're moves were practiced, showing that they've been doing this long enough to slide into an easy routine. </p><p>        "do you want to answer the survey? it's only an extra two dollars to do it. and i really <em>relish</em> the idea of hearing your answer." The skeleton's eyes seemed to brighten, but I don't know what for. His voice (I'm assuming? Are they non-binary? Do they identify as female?) was a low baritone, and almost took me by surprise with how low it actually is. The statement he made was really odd, but I couldn't figure out why. As my face scrunched up in confusion, the skeleton's smile widened, making it all the way to his eye-sockets. </p><p>        "Depends. Does taco count as an answer?" I questioned. Confusion seemed to cross the skeleton's face at my response, so I huffed. "Okay, think about it," I began, but the skeleton didn't seem any less bewildered. "A taco is in-between two pieces of a bread, a piece of bread that has a very similar shape to a taco shell." As I continued the skeleton seemed to understand what I meant and he began chuckling at what I was saying. "You can add all sorts of toppings in both. So systematically, a hot-dog is just a soft-shelled taco that is typically made with one lump of beef instead of it being the typically ground kind. So all hot-dog's are really just tacos." I finished. The skeleton was still laughing at my words.</p><p>        "nice joke kid," As he stared at my very serious expression he seemed to come to the conclusion that I was in fact being serious. This only caused him to laugh more. "i'll have to bring that up with one of my cousins. he loves tacos, so i'm sure he'll be excited to hear about the added variation." I nodded my head to his words, even though I could tell that he wasn't taking me seriously. "in fact, if you pay an extra five bucks i'll let you add that answer to the poll." His grin became shit-eating. I could tell he was trying to swindle me out of my money, but I was honestly curious how many people agreed with my view point.</p><p>        "How much does the hot-dog cost?" I questioned. The skeleton shrugged his shoulders as he could tell that I wasn't actively jumping at the opportunity to add my answer to the poll. He probably thinks I'm insane, not that he would be the only one. However, typically those people are my friends and I'm of the view-point that they're just as crazy as I am.</p><p>        "two dollars." He replied. "what? can't you <em>mustard</em> up the courage to see if people think a hot-dog is a taco?" Humming to myself, I opened my wallet and pulled out nine dollars and handed it over. He smirked as he handed me a marker, and a piece of paper. I walked over to the whiteboard withe the poll answer on it and changed the question to 'Is a hot-dog a sandwich, taco, or neither?', then I put my answer on the piece of paper and put it into the poll box. When I handed him back the marker, he gave me my hot-dog. My eyes landed on the mustard bottle he had out and my eyes narrowed a little.</p><p>        "Wait a minute...." I spoke. The skeleton was already laughing to himself as he saw me come to a dawning realization. "Oh my gummy bears, that was a pun?!" I cried out. The skeleton cackled at my response as I pouted to myself. Shoving the hot-dog in my mouth I began to walk away. I'm a perfectly normal functioning adult that didn't use dating sims as a form of escapism, only to be sucked into one. (That's a complete and utter lie.)</p><hr/><p>        It was now getting closer and closer to the end of the day. Vicky was now up front with me. Alex was waiting on some of the tables, and Espin had gone home for the day. Another boy had come in not that long ago, but he was still in the back room. On my second break I had figured out how much was in my bank account, and any separate accounts I might have by calling the bank. Probably should have been one of the first things I did. I'll also have to ask the Protagonist how much I pay for rent, since I'm assuming we split it between the two of us. I'll also have to ask her if she knows my work schedule. Or I could bug the damn 'system' about it. </p><p>        The door opened and a skeleton walked in. A skeleton that I didn't recognize for that matter. (Was he not a route option, or were the side routes just not on the game cover?) He was tall, standing at about seven feet and eleven inches tall. (Way to make me feel like a ant.) His left eye-socket was closed, while his right one was open with a singular white pinprick in it. There was a crack in his skull that went upwards from his left eye-socket, while his right eye-socket had a crack going downwards. His skull was angular, closer to an actual human skeleton than the last skeleton I met. He was wearing a white turtleneck sweater, that was tucked into a pair of beige jeans. A black vest sat on top of the sweater and was full buttoned up. Black leather gloves covered his hands, and he had a pair of dark brown leather loafers on his feat. He was by far the most dressed up costumer that I've seen today.</p><p>        He walked over towards the cashier and I waited patiently for him to give me his order. His eye-light scanned over the menu, a frown of displeasure crossing his face before it was replaced by one of indifference. His eye-light then darted to me, nearly making me jump in surprise. </p><p>        "On the menu it says that you have a 'list of teas'?" The skeleton spoke. Our menu had a list of things, but it couldn't list everything. So there were somethings were we handed a pamphlet to a costumer so they could look at the different items. Knowing what he was talking about, I reached below the counter and pulled out the desired pamphlet and handed it to him.</p><p>        "Here you go sir," I stated as he grabbed onto the pamphlet. "Since we make our teas fresh, unless of course you order the type of tea that is required to be pre-made, you'll have to wait for it to be finished. This could take about fifteen to twenty minutes. You can either have someone bring the tea to you or if you would like to get the tea yourself, we would need some form of identification so we can call you when it's ready." I explained in a practiced speech. It was the one I saw Alex speak earlier that day. He hummed thinking to himself.</p><p>        "I believe that I can get my tea just fine." He spoke in a clipped tone. His eyes widened in surprise, almost as if he was shocked by the tone he spoke in. I wasn't offended, I've had much ruder costumers earlier that day. "I mean, I don't mind getting the drink myself. You don't have to bother yourselves with bringing it to me." The skeleton almost sounded detached, almost anyway. "I would prefer if you used the name Aster as a form of identification." There was a brief pause. I would have considered it awkward if I didn't work in a cafe where this was normal. Considering the skeleton was fidgeting, I'm assuming he didn't share my sentiment. "I'll have Oolong tea." He handed me back the pamphlet. I put the pamphlet away as I ringed him up on the register.</p><p>        "Is there anything else that you would like to have today sir? or a personal preference to how you tea is made?" I questioned. The skeleton shook his head, not responding verbally. "That'll be three dollars and fifty-four cents, sir." I informed him. He grabbed a wallet from his back pocket. Opening up the wallet, he reached in and handed me a five. Putting it in the register, and grabbing his change, I handed it over to him. "One dollar and forty-six cents is your change, sir." He put the money in his pocket and went to sit at one of the tables in the cafe. I turned my attention back to the kitchen and walked in. "One order of Oolong tea!" I called in, the order was repeated back to me. Then I went back to the register to wait.</p><p>        It's a little odd he didn't order anything else with the tea. Oolong tea tends to taste quite smokey and can be complex in flavor so people tend to pair it up with herby dishes, fruity desserts and smoked cheeses and meats. Adding lemon, fresh ginger and honey would be more so to help with someone's immune system. (Do skeleton's even have immune systems? Can they even get sick, or not? If they can't then they are some lucky bastards.) Aside from that I waited until someone from the kitchen came to get me and tell me the tea was ready. I poured it into an instillated cup and went to the end of the counter. </p><p>        "One order for a Mr. Aster!" I called out. The skeleton jumped in surprise as he came over to collect his order. Just then, the cafe door jingled. I looked over to see who it was, and lo and behold it was the Protagonist. (Does than mean I have to watch a love event between the two?) Seeing me, she brightened and ran right over. She does realize I'm still on the clock, right? Right?!</p><p>        "(Y/N)!" She called. I flushed red in embarrassment. The skeleton seemed to notice this and turned to look at the new-comer. The Protagonist was unperturbed by this, just like any other Protagonist that never seems to really notice anything, as she still continued to approach me. "I've come to pick you up from work, you're off you're shift soon, right?" She inquired. I heard snickering from beside me and I turned to glare at Vicky. This only caused the blonde girl to out-right laugh. "Oh, who are you?" The protagonist questioned, finally taking notice of the skeleton, someone that was an actual paying costumer. </p><p>        "My names Aster." The skeleton replied. He looked as if he was struggling with what to say. Oh, is he that stereotype? (Y'know, that one really awkward character that doesn't know how to interact with people but somehow comes out of their shell when interacting with the protagonist?)</p><p>        "I'm Calista!" The protagonist introduced herself and gave that award winning smile that seemed to make everybody fall to their knees. At the very least now I know her name, but Mr. Skeleton seemed as if his fight of flight mode was about to kick in. </p><p>        "Nice to meet you, Calista. However I really must be going, now if you would excuse me." Without waiting for a response, the skeleton fled from the scene. Calista didn't seemed to mind this at all. Instead she turned to me with an excited smile on her face. She must be really excited to see that movie, huh?</p><p>        "Speaking of picking you up," Vicky called out, snickering to herself. Me narrowing my eyes at her only seemed to make her laugh more. "You actually just finished you're required hours (Y/n), you can leave now if you want. Just <em>remember </em>to clock out." Vicky stressed 'remember', probably referring to the fact that everyone has jokingly started calling me an amnesiac after Alex called me that in passing. With a roll of my eyes, I turned to look at Calista. </p><p>        "I'll clock out and meet you outside." I stated. She agreed with a nod of her head, a bounce in her step as she headed outside. I headed towards the back room as I collected my stuff and clocked out for today. Then I headed back the front cafe and exited out the front door. Calista was waiting outside, looking extremely pleased with herself. "I want to go home and change first, before we go to the movies. Is that alright by you?" I asked. Calista nodded with vigor, already beginning to walk back to the apartment with me following after her.</p><p>        "Of course that's alright!" Calista reassured as I fell into step with her. "Y'know, oddly enough, that was the third skeleton monster I met today. Do you think they have as big of a populace as the bunny monsters?" Calista questioned. (Is calling them monsters racist? Is it just their species? I seriously need to look that up later.)</p><p>        "Uh, I don't know." I answered with honesty. "Um... You also said you met two others? When did that happen?" I asked. Looks like the dating sim is officially starting, but I guess it would have been too nice of the 'system' to place me a period of time before it started so I could get a proper idea of how everything worked in this world.</p><p>        "Yeah, I met the two of them at the university, one of them is majoring in culinary and the other is majoring in mathematics? When I asked if he was planning on being a mathematician or a professor he said that he wasn't and was studying it for a completely different purpose, but he left before I could ask for specific details." Calista ranted. "One of them is super duper tall, and his name is Papyrus! The other one was on the shorter side, and he said he went by Roman? I think?" She added.</p><p>        "Well if they go to the same university as you, you might run into one or both of them again. Then you can ask the one that's majoring in mathematics what he's majoring in it for." I stated. Though It was an undeniable fact that she was going to see them again if they were one of her many love interests. Such is the ways of the protagonist and love interests; one simply can't get away from another. </p><p>        "I guess you have a point." The protagonist sighed to herself. "Oh, speaking of which: Papyrus is coming over this weekend. He said he wanted to cook to commemorate our new friendship! Since I know you don't work on the weekends, I thought I would tell you just in case." Calista rambled, always seeming to have something extra to say.</p><p>        "Is he the culinary student?" I inquired, just to double check. It was probably a stupid question, but Calista didn't seem to think so (Or she just wasn't showing that she thought it was stupid to be polite). She was still beaming as brightly as ever. She had even began to pull out her phone and turn it on, showing me her contacts.</p><p>        "Yeah he is. I even managed to get his phone number." She showed me, pulling up the number so that I could see it. I don't know why, since there was no reason I would need to know the mystery skeleton's number. "I hadn't been able to get Roman's before he left. He seemed like he was in a hurry," Suddenly she gasped, "Which reminds me! Can I have your number?" She asked. I shrugged, pulling out my phone and pulling out my contact information and handing it to her. </p><p>        "I don't mind. You can put in your number too, if you want." I pointed out. "Aside from that, is there any movie preferences that you have? A co-worker of mine suggested a sci-fi movie. If you don't like sci-fi we can watch something else, I don't really care either way." My last sentence was a lie, causing me to look away. I did in fact mind what type of movie I watched. However I would rather not find out what happens if the protagonist isn't happy. Whether it's from something small like not liking a movie, to something bigger. I doubt she would do something to me, but I don't want a potential run in with one of the love-interest where she's visibly upset.</p><p>        "Oh, I don't mind!" She shook her head with a grin, seemingly amused by something. She handed me back my phone, causing me too quickly put it away. "Anyways, it looks like we're here!" She called out. I looked around us to see that we were in fact at the apartment. "Let's hurry up and go see that movie! I don't want to be late in case it starts soon!" I nodded in agreement. </p><hr/><p>        I was now wearing a bright indigo blue t-shirt that had a ten percent bar on it, black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.  We made it to the movie theater and Calista ended up buying the tickets for the movie my co-worker suggested. Since she got the movie tickets, I got the snacks and we headed into the movie. Calista was enthralled with the movie, tuning everything else around her out. Every now in then when a shocking scene came up she would grip onto my arm in surprise. Some looking at us might even think that we're a couple. However a Protagonist is forever on the opposing team of the Antagonist, so something like that would never happen. (I also barely know the girl. She's sweet, but not necessarily my type. And last I checked all the love interests were guys, so she's also probably straight?)</p><p>        Besides that, I wasn't really into the movie. It wasn't the movies fault. It had an interesting story plot and the characters were enthralling. The effects looked realistic, even though there's no way something like aliens exist in real life. No, the movie wasn't the problem. What the problem was, was that I kept hearing this insistent moaning from behind me and it was driving me insane! (I mean, c'mon! Who pays for a movie just to have sex during it?! And there are kids watching this movie too! Kids!!!) In a fit of rage, determined to yell at whoever was making that awful noise I turned around. What I saw shocked me into silence.</p><hr/><p>Choices:</p><p>CHOICE ONE: Who should the reader meet next?</p><p>(a) Undertale Papyrus</p><p>(b) Underswap Sans</p><p>(c) Underswap Papyrus</p><p>(d) Fellswap Sans</p><p>CHOICE TWO: How should the reader respond to the (loud) couple in the movies?</p><p>(a) Turn around and pretend they didn't see anything</p><p>(b) Leave the theater with the Protagonist</p><p>(c) Leave the theater without the Protagonist</p><p>(d) Yell at the couple</p><p>(e) Try and gain one of the couple's attentions to try and silently tell them to knock it off</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I see hot-dogs as tacos. Yes, I also know that it has no logical reasoning behind it. However it causes chaos, and that is something that personally brings me great joy in life. XD</p><p>Jokes aside, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two: A Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The happenings at the movie theater passed without much happening. Some information is gained, but what storm is going to come because of it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHOICE ONE:</p><p>Undertale Papyrus - 3</p><p>Underswap Sans - 4</p><p>Underswap Papyrus - 6</p><p>Fellswap Sans - 11</p><p>CHOICE TWO:</p><p>Turn around and pretend they didn't see anything - 13</p><p>Try and gain one of the couple's attentions to try and silently tell them to knock it off - 12</p><p>I didn't clarify this earlier, and I probably should have, but Fellswap is the red version while Swapfell is the purple version. Also this chapter is currently unedited, but I will edited after I get a good night's rest. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        What I saw will forever be burned into my mind, mainly because it was such a shocking and confusing sight. There was a small girl, with long black hair. Her red skirt and tight white blouse were pulled up, revealing her black lingerie. She was the one that I kept hearing moan. Over her was another skeleton, one that was really tall and had an angular face. He had a deep orange turtleneck sweater under a vest, that seemed more like a sleeveless jacket. The fur on the black vest's hood was huge and fluffed up to a point that it was unnatural. He was wearing a black collar with spikes over the turtleneck sweater as well. His black denim jeans were pulled down, and one of his orange sneakers were on the floor, revealing one of his saggy socks. </p><p>        That wasn't the confusing part though. His left eye was flaming red-orange, which was the same collar as the tongue (Is it made out of plasma?) that was partly shoved down the moaning girl's throat, and partly hanging out. The same red-orange color was glowing by the belt of his pants. Thoroughly embarrassed, I turned around and attempted to tune the couple out. Only now that I had actually seen who it was, they seemed to be louder.  Glancing over at Calista, she seemed to be enjoying the movie and was blissfully ignorant to what was going on behind her. Wasn't public sex illegal? Or is it not illegal in this universe? I'll have to look into the laws and basic history of everything on that laptop I saw in the bedroom I occupied earlier. Or I'll end up looking like an idiot. (I mean, what type of person doesn't know the laws and their basic rights?)</p><p>        Highly annoyed, but not wanting to cause a scene, I raised my hand (The one that wasn't by Calista.) and flipped off the couple behind Calista and I. I put my hand down just as quickly, since I didn't want to cause a scene. Since the sounds were still as persistent and loud as before hand, I'm guessing the couple didn't even notice. Aside from that, one of them was a skeleton. Which means they were potentially one of the love interest. So why are they with someone else? Are they the playboy type then? Does that mean they're meant to get caught by Calista? It would certainly be the first time a Dating Sim had the protagonist catch one of the love interests in a lewd act with someone else. At least, it's a first that I've seen. Or rather heard.</p><p>        Even if that's not the case, a sci-fi movie of all things?! Then a thought crossed my mind. What if this is only happening because I'm with Calista? From what she's said, she's only met three of the love interest. I don't know how many there are, but I know there are more than that. Obviously this means the Dating Sim has officially started. So if I go anywhere with Calista, I'll probably end up running into one of the love interest as well. Unless their a side-route? I never got the chance to play the game, so I don't know if she meets them regardless of what route they occupy. Is that really the case though? In a weird twisted sense of logic, the Protagonist running into the love interests no matter what makes the most since. However, there are also preordained meetings, the game existence is evidence of that. I'm the only unusual variable here. There's been no evidence that supports my actions will change how Calista meets the different love interests.</p><p>        The only thing that might support this is mine and Calista's meeting with Aster. Then again, considering how Calista came to wake me up this morning and check on me even though she said I wasn't talking to her, it wouldn't surprise me if Calista would have still came to check up on me at work even if I still wasn't talking to her. However, I don't know that without a shadow of a doubt. Before I had been thinking about appeasing Calista and the potential love interests so nothing bad ends up happening if one of those love interests are violent. I didn't think about how my actions can seriously effect the different meetings with the love interests and how certain events take place. This might make the ending of the game happen further and further away from now. Or am I just over thinking this? I'll need to ask the 'system' later. If I can some how get a hold of them.</p><p>        The scene in the movie changed. The heroes of the story were on some kind of spaceship, but the aliens had managed to sneak on. The lights had gone off in the ship, and when they flickered on there was some kinda slime dripping from the ceiling below. When one of the side-characters went to wipe the slime off of their shoulder, growls admitted from one of the darkened areas. It was probably an alien. (They looked like little goblins with incredible sharp teeth and completely black eyes. The outer part of their skin was covered in slime. It was disgusting.) One of the aliens lunged forward and attacked the side-character. The sounds admitted sounded strangely like the sounds that came from behind me, only it clearly wasn't sexual in the film and was clearly supposed to be a scene of horror. The contrast of the two different scenarios that I was aware of nearly made me start laughing. </p><p>        I would have started laughing if not for the fact that Calista gripped on to my arm tightly, making it feel like she was attempting to cut off air circulation in my arm. I didn't stop her, since I'm sure it must have been comforting on some level. Aside from the contrast, the scene on the movie granted one more joy with the fact that it actually made the sounds from behind me unnoticeable. That was until I heard a completely different sound that made my face scrunch up in confusion. Glancing over at the Protagonist from beside me and seeing she was completely distracted, I turned to see what was going on behind me. Only the scene was completely different than the one I had seen before.</p><p>        The girl was now sitting in a seat by herself, and was curled up into a ball. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment. The skeleton, that I had seen before, was now standing up, back hunched over looking as if he wanted to be as small as possible. His cheeks were the same color that his tongue had appeared to be. There were also some other things I noticed now that I could clearly see his face. His left eye-socket had a scare running through it, but it didn't stretch across the rest of his face like Aster's. He also had incredibly sharp teeth, his right canine being replaced with a golden tooth. He didn't have any pinpricks at all. The two of them were getting yelled at by a completely different, shorter, skeleton. I couldn't really hear the skeleton since the scene of the movie was so loud. The shorter skeleton had a face similar to the skeleton that I saw at the hot-dog stand, but there were a few large differences. On his right eye-socket, there were three slashes through it. (It looked as if some wild animal attempted to scratch his eyes out. Even though he doesn't have eyes.) He also had sharp teeth, and the pinpricks in his eyes were a bright crimson red. He was wearing a black pea coat, a blood red turtleneck sweater, (What is up with skeleton's and turtleneck sweaters?) maroon jeans, and a pair of dark brown boots with a obvious one inch heel on them. </p><p>        "I CAN'T .............. REPORT YOU ........... CAUGHT............. PUBLIC INDECENCY ............. I DIDN'T RAISE .............. INFURIATING SLOB OF A ..............." I didn't catch everything the shorter skeleton said, but I did make out some of it since he was shouting it. I winced, even though I only made out small bits, I could tell that whatever lecture the couple was dealing with was incredibly harsh. My wandering eyes ended up getting caught by the taller skeleton. The two of us stared at each other with indifference. He winked at me and a smirk spread across his lips. Twisting my expression into one of pure defiance soaked in chaotic energy, I gave him the middle finger once more with my free hand. I couldn't hear it, but the taller skeleton looked as if he was laughing. This caught the shorter skeleton's attention as they started to turn around to see what was distracting the taller skeleton from a thorough lashing. Panicking, I quickly turned around in an attempt to hide the fact that I was eavesdropping. </p><p>        Luckily the shorter skeleton either didn't catch me eavesdropping, or couldn't be bothered to come over and confront me about it himself. The sounds also stopped, leading me too believe the couple left after being caught and publicly humiliated. Not that anyone besides the couple, the shorter skeleton, and myself actually saw what happened. Now with the annoying distraction gone I was partially able to relax. I wasn't able to relax fully knowing that if they were Calista's love interest, I would probably have to run into them later.</p><hr/><p>       Me and Calista had made our way back to the shared apartment. Thinking now was a good a time as any to see if I could get information from Calista about 'myself' and the arrangements that I already have made. Such as what my work schedule is and what the rent I pay is. There's a chance that Calista doesn't know my work schedule, but considering the fact she mentioned I was already ready this morning that means she at least knew I had work today. As for the other days of the week, that remains to be seen.</p><p>        "Hey, Calista?" I began, swallowing the saliva that had build up in my throat from my nerves. Calista hummed turning to look at me. I was nervous and with good reason. My co-workers noticed I was off, but since I had apparently been shut off to them before, they just assumed that I was a natural klutz that was forgetful and they just happened to notice now. Calista has known 'me' longer, so she might notice something's off. Especially if there's a possibility that the character I'm supposed to be playing is supposed to have a good memory. Hopefully Calista falls into the category of the oblivious Protagonist and won't question me much. "I've actually been really forgetful all day." I laughed nervously at the end. "Do you know what my work schedule is? And the amount I pay for rent normal? If you don't know my work schedule, I can just call my manger and ask--" I rambled. My last statement was a lie. The only contacts I had was mine and Calista's number, and it might get me fired or put on strike if I call work and say that I forgot my work schedule. I would probably get accused of lying. </p><p>        To my immense relief, Calista laughed as she watched me. She wasn't looking at me with confusion, or with a accusatory gaze. So she's either a really good actor, or she genuinely doesn't think much about my supposed 'forgetfulness'. Considering how dating sim Protagonist are usually written, I'm leaning more towards the fact that she doesn't think much of it at all. </p><p>        "No need to get so flustered." Calista teased as she snickered. "You told me what your schedule was when you first got it. You said something like, 'In case you need to talk to me, these are the times you won't be able to get a hold of me. If it's an emergency then you can come into the cafe, but don't bother for anything else.'" Calista spoke with faked seriousness. Considering how she laughed at the end, she either thought the Antagonist was joking, or she didn't think what the Antagonist said was rude. It was rude, and while I don't want people bugging me when I'm working, at least I would have worded that better. (I think I would have worded that better anyways.) "So you work from Monday to Friday at different times. Tomorrow's Friday, and you work a night shift then? I believe you work from 6:00 PM to 12:00 AM." Calista trailed off. As she was talking I turned on my phone and opened up my notes. The 'menu' app might keep track of the information, but it's better to be safe than sorry. "Today was 7:45 AM to 4:30 PM. Monday is 12:00 PM to 7:00 PM. Tuesday is 5:30 AM to 2:30 PM. Wednesday is the same as Thursday, today, I believe." Calista noted. (What the hell is that schedule? Is it to clear up time so the Protagonist can spend time with the love interests alone for certain events and times?) "Oh! And you're half of the rent is about four-hundred and thirty five dollars." She finished. </p><p>        "Thanks Calista, I don't know what I would have done without you!" I chuckled to myself nervously. I probably would have lost that job. While this isn't real life, I still need to be able to survive until the end of this game, and I can't do that if I don't have a job of some sort. Calista beamed at the praise. </p><p>        "It's no issue, (Y/n)! If you need anything just ask!" Calista reassured. "Anyways, I'm going to head to bed. I have a class that's early in the morning tomorrow." Calista sighed. I glanced at the time on the stove, and it read 6:45 PM. She went into the middle door first. I heard the water running and when it stopped, she came back out again. Then she headed towards the door farthest from the bedroom I was currently using. She didn't come out afterwards, and I didn't hear anything else from that point onward. She's defiantly going to bed early. Whether that's because of how the game is programmed or just how Calista genuinely is, I don't know. Is any of it really genuine if this is all set up in a game? For the most part, everyone I've met has seemed real. They have real motivations, real goals, real concerns, real passions, real hobbies; they have the same thing that makes everyone authentic as their own person. However, is it really real, or is it just really good writing on the game creator's part?</p><p>        I rubbed my temple as I could feel a headache coming on. It's best not to think about it. I'm not staying here in this world, it isn't my own. This world isn't <em>real, </em>it's nothing more than a <em>game. </em>Sighing to myself, I decided to check out the middle door of the three doors lined against the wall. It was a strange set up, but this whole situation is strange. Walking over towards the door, I opened the door to see that it was in fact a bathroom. There was a toilet, with a sink beside it (The sink was right beside the door), and a shower/bathtub on the other side of it. I also saw a hamper in the room. Considering I didn't see any place else for a laundry machine, I'm assuming the Protagonist and I get our clothes cleaned at a laundromat. The bathroom itself was small, just like everything in this apartment. There has to be a better place with cheaper rent. Maybe I should talk to Calista about it, see if she's comfortable moving to a cheaper and hopefully bigger or better equipped apartment. It should be fine, as long as we don't have a lease on this one or a lease set for a long time frame. </p><p>        The sink had a medicine cabinet above it. On the ledge of the sink I saw a two razors, and two toothbrushes in a box that had different holes in it to keep the toothbrushes in place. Both of the toothbrushes were different colors: one was yellow and the other was red. I didn't know which one was mine, so I'll have to get a new one. Along with a new razor. Opening the medicine cabinet, I saw that there was mouthwash, floss, toothpaste, and different pain medications. I also saw a pack of toothbrushes. I grabbed the blue one, and the toothpaste. Setting to work on brushing my teeth, I made quick work of it so I could head back to the bedroom I was occupying. When I was done, I placed the blue toothbrush in one of the empty places in the toothbrush holder. </p><p>        Leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind me, I headed towards the room that was the farthest down on the wall. Heading into the room, everything was as I left it. I took off the black sneakers I was wearing. I then took off my socks and placed them in the black sneakers. I'll have to figure out where a laundromat is in the morning and take my clothes there. I glanced over at the dirty clothes I placed on the chair in the room. As long as I don't put them on again, like a moron, I should be fine. However, this means I'll have to go to the laundromat everyday just to clean my uniform. Which means I should also try and get a new uniform soon so I can avoid that hassle. </p><p>        I sat on the bed in the room and then looked over at the laptop that was still sitting on the desk. Now was a time as good as any too look up the different laws and history of the place. I also might as will look up the customs of monsters? That's what they're called right? regardless of what they're called, I should look up their customs as well so I don't offend anyone. Before I do that, I got on my phone and went to the menu app to check out the stats. It wouldn't be smart to rely on only this. If I get so paranoid that I check it often, someone might get suspicious and check out my phone themselves. I can't imagine a good outcome of someone finding it. However, I want to at least check it every-so-often, and after every time I meet one of the love interests. I might have met two earlier today; as for the two at the movie theater, I don't know if just me seeing any of the love interests will be enough for the stats to pop up. </p><p>        Clicking on the stats, I saw that I had more options now. "(Y/N) (L/N)", "CALISTA", "ASTER", "???", "???", "???". Which I'm guess means that even if I just happen to see them, they'll show up in the app. Knowing that there was no way that my stats changed, I clicked on Calista's to see if there was anything new.</p><p>
  <em>CALISTA</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LOVE: 25</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LUST: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JEALOUSY: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DANGER: -150</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Had a fun night out with you. Thinks it's odd that you couldn't remember your work schedule or the rent since she was told you had a good memory. Decided not to think much of it.*</em>
</p><p>        Wait a minute, danger negative one hundred and fifty? I thought it was only one hundred before hand? How low can it go then? And does that mean if I had upset Calista she could have actually become a danger to me in the future? My heart started pounding heavily in my chest from this new bit of information. I suppose anyone can be a danger to someone at some point though. Maybe the danger-meter can change based off of other things. After all, I'm more likely to save someone that I consider a friend then I am to save a stranger from harm. So maybe the danger-meter can be affected by that? I hope that's the case anyways. Clicking out of Calista's profile, I clicked onto Aster's.</p><p>
  <em>ASTER</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LOVE: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LUST: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JEALOUSY: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DANGER: -50</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Hasn't made in decision's on you for the moment. You appear to be polite, but that could have just been the fact that he was a customer.*</em>
</p><p>        I winced as I saw what the danger-meter was at. At the very least, Aster seems neutral towards me over all. I'm curious about what he thinks about the Protagonist, but clearly I don't have the option. As long as I remain polite around him, hopefully I won't have any problems with him in the future. Clicking out of Aster's stats, I clicked on the next one that was under his. </p><p>
  <em>???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LOVE: 5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LUST: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JEALOUSY: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DANGER: -100</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Seem like an odd kid. Brought in a bunch of different customers today from the adjusted poll. A lot of people reacted with indignation; it was funny to watch. Forgot to check you.* </em>
</p><p>        This must have been the guy from the hot-dog stand. I'm guessing most's people's danger-meter starts at one hundred then? It might not, since that's only two that have started in such a way so far. I wonder if the dude thinks I'm a teenager or something. I'm young, but I'm not young enough to be called a kid. It's honestly kind of annoying. Clicking out of his stats, I clicked on the next one down. </p><p>
  <em>???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LOVE: -22</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LUST: 35</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JEALOUSY: -45</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DANGER: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Finds it funny that you flipped him off two times. Also thinks it was pretty hot that he was caught in the act. Feels pity for what he and his lord is about to do. Thinks it should be left alone.*</em>
</p><p>        My eyebrows shot up on this one, since it was so different from the others. Then a scowl crossed my face after I realized the bastard saw when I flipped him off the first time. So that means he continued to do it even after he had been caught before hand. Though the fact the danger-meter was at zero sent a rush of anxiety through me. The extra notes aren't reassuring either. His lord? What are they planning on doing? Are they going to kill me and throw my body in a ditch just because I caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to?! Placing my hand over my heart, I attempted to calm my breathing.</p><p>        Also, what's up with the love-meter? What did I apparently do to piss him off? Considering the extra notes at the end, it didn't seem as if I actually did anything that would cause him to instantly dislike me for some reason or another. Does that mean that some of the love interests are going to start off disliking me no matter what? Or is it just because I caught him doing something inappropriate in public? No, I don't think he cares he was caught. By the looks of things it was more of a turn on then anything. Which also means the dude's a exhibitionist. Was the game mature-rated? Am I going to have to worry about walking in on scenes like that if I continue to be the roommate of the Protagonist? I guess this is what I get for not paying attention to the labels on the game. Aside from that, this isn't even the main issue I have to worry about. It doesn't matter if he dislikes me, I'm the Antagonist I'm not meant to be liked, what matters is if he is dangerous to me. </p><p>        The danger-meter was still at zero. So that should mean that he still isn't a danger to me. However, if I make one wrong move he could become a danger to me. That also doesn't explain a damn thing about his supposed 'lord'. Is it that other skeleton that I saw at the theater? Are they planning on confronting me about it to keep me silent? How would they even find me? Is there a way they can track me somehow? A shiver went down my spine at the thought. It's probably best if I stick to crowded places and open streets for the next month or so. However, I'll have to go out if I want to get my clothes cleaned. Sighing, I quickly went about checking the last option. It might even give me more clues. </p><p>
  <em>???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LOVE: -90</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LUST: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JEALOUSY: 0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DANGER: 35</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Thoroughly embarrassed by his brother's actions. Is worried you might report his brother's actions to the authorities. Plans to rectify the situation before it can accelerate into anything further.*</em>
</p><p>        What the hell? I didn't even do anything to the guy!! Is this because I caught (More like saw.) what his apparent brother did in the movie theater? Is he actually going to kill me and hide my body just because of something I happened to see? Clicking out of his stats I sighed. Would he physically harm me? I don't think the lankier skeleton I saw doing the deed will. His danger levels was at zero. While that means if I piss him off he probably won't hesitate to hurt me, he isn't an imminent threat at the moment. He also mentioned a 'lord', but looking over the stats, that might just be his brother. </p><p>        The shorter skeleton is the one I have to worry about. He might actually hurt me, or he might just threaten me. Perhaps even bribe me into silence? By the extra notes at the end of his stats, he seems most worried about me potentially reporting his brother for misconduct. So as long as I can convince them that I'm not a threat, I might be able to get out of potential danger for the moment. Even then, it's not like I should have to worry about it for the moment unless they can track me. To my knowledge there isn't anything than can use to do so, so I should be fine. </p><p>        Unnerved by what I saw in the "Stats", I clicked out and clicked onto "Quest" next. To my surprise, fear, and annoyance there was something listed. "Surprise Guest" was what was listed. I coil of nausea began to build up in my stomach. If I complete any of the quests, I will defiantly be taking on the role of the Antagonist. Considering how easily one of the love interests seems inclined to violence, doing these quests might kill me if the Protagonist ends up on their route. Hell, the skeleton still might attack me if Calista doesn't end up on his route. It's not unheard of for the Protagonist to still be friends with the love interests even when their not on their route. </p><p>        If I go against the quest, and choose not to do it, I could still actively be putting myself in danger. The 'system' has already decided I'm an Antagonist, because I'm apparently not up to par of being a Protagonist. If I go against the system and mess with how things I supposed to go, I could make my stay here longer and the 'system' might decide to take 'corrective action' to make sure I complete future quests. Either way, I'm backed into a corner. If I do the quest, I risk my standing with Calista, and one of the love interests might take me out. If I don't do the quests, the 'system' might do something instead. However, the system wouldn't do anything that would ruin the game, right? I bit my lip, and clicked onto the "Surprise Guest" quest to see what it was about. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SURPRISE GUEST</em>
    <em>: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>You have a surprise guest this weekend! And the lucky skeleton that gets to hang out with the Protagonist is no other than the GREAT PAPYRUS!!! The Protagonist and Papyrus are defiantly</em>
  <em> moving their friendship along! Which, as the Antagonist, you can't let happen! So during the visit you need to talk to Calista and discourage her from seeing the GREAT PAPYRUS in the future! You are also to badmouth Calista to the GREAT PAPYRUS in an attempt to get him to stop hanging out with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Completion Level: (0/2)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time Limit: Till the end of the visit on Saturday</em>
</p><p>        I clicked out of the quest after reading it. Just reading it filled me with revulsion. It's so completely manipulative and two-faced that just reading it feels me with disgust. Could I really bring myself to do something like that? What would happen if I do the quest? What about if I don't? Deciding not to dwell on it for now, I click out of it and go on to the "Inventory" option. I can decide what to do about the quest on Saturday. </p><p>        When I opened up the "Inventory" option, I was meant with a site that was very similar to the "Information" set up. I didn't have to click on anything here, and instead could just scroll through. I briefly wondered if that meant that I could have multiple quests at one time. Fear gripped onto the fear core of my being, but I attempted to ignore it. Only it stayed it the back crevice of my mind. </p><p>
  <em><strong>CALISTA'S PHONE NUMBER: </strong>Congratulations, you got the Protagonists phone number! Now you can use it to discretely</em>
  <em> talk to her about something. You can even spam her phone if need be! Feel free to use it to blackmail, humiliate, manipulate, and threaten her to your hearts delight! XXX-XXX-XXXX!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>WORK LOCKER: </strong>You got a locker from work!! Hooray! Yeah, it's supposed to be for work purposes only, but who cares? Want to take something and need a place to hide it? Perfect place to do so is your work locker! Just make sure your co-workers don't catch you!! </em>
</p><p>        I scowled at the texts as I read it over. Of course this would be set up to encourage me to act as a 'proper' Antagonist. It was naive hoping that I would only have to deal with that from the 'system'. Turning off my phone, and throwing it on the bed, I looked away from it. It makes my skin crawl just knowing something like that is on my phone. However, I'll have to live with that until this Dating Sim ends. I probably haven't even gotten to the worst of everything yet. The worst of it is probably going to happen after Calista meets all the love interests and officially selects a route. Depending on who she chooses to romance will really be what decides how safe I am, and how long until the game ends.</p><p>        Of course, it's not like I actually know all the romance routes, what occurs on them, and when they actually end. I don't even know how long the common route last! Depending on the Dating Sim, the common route doesn't last long at all: Maybe and half an hour to a full hour. However, there are other Dating Sims where the common route takes hours to get through and complete. Considering there are a good amount of route options, that I could remember from seeing the cover, the common route is probably going to be long. Then again, it might also be really short simply because of how many route options there are. Sighing, I got up to grab the laptop. It's best to do research on the laws and recent history of everything so I have a basic understanding of everything that's going on around me. </p><hr/><p>        I awoke with a jolt. There was a heavy pressure on my chest, that I barely registered as a laptop. It was opened and the screen was black. If I remember correctly, the reason the laptop was like this is because I fell asleep during the middle of my research. I probably did a lot more research than I actually needed, but it's better to be prepared than regret it later down the road. Closing the laptop, I looked down at my attire to see I was in the same clothes that I had worn to the movie theaters the night before. Glancing over towards the wardrobe, then down at my clothes once more only served to make me even more tired from the energy that I knew I was going to have to extend.</p><p>        Sighing, I closed the laptop and placed it on the desk. Grabbing my phone that was still on the bed, I saw that I had two notifications from my messages. The time was currently 9:37 AM. Unlocking my phone, I opened it up to see that the ones that texted me were Calista and the 'system'. Deciding to check on Calista's first, I opened up the chat that I now had of her.</p><p>
  <em>I already left, in case you were wondering where I was at! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, why did you get a new toothbrush out? Is there something wrong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>with the red one? </em>
</p><p>        Well that answers the question of which toothbrush was supposed to be mine. Briefly I wondered if red had been the Antagonists favorite color, or if the creators of "Multi-Lovers Quarrel" just gave them the red toothbrush because they are an Antagonist. </p><p>
  <em>Sorry, I guess that does look a bit weird, doesn't it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The extra toothbrush I mean. I got out the blue one because it's</em>
</p><p>
  <em>one of my favorite colors. I'll just throw out the red one, I didn't think to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>do that with how tired I was the night before. So I'm sorry for any confusion!</em>
</p><p>        I came up with the best excuse I could on the spot. Hopefully Calista believes it. She apparently already thinks my behavior is odd, even though she dismissed it. If there's one thing about Protagonists it's that the usually dismiss things, unless their the type to never give up and investigate things until they get the answers that satisfy them. At the moment Calista seems to be the former, but I don't want to test my luck. Moving on from that, I clicked out of the chat I had with the blue eyed girl and onto the one I now had with the 'system'.</p><p>
  <em>You've FINALLY gotten around to checking your Quests!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's great, I would hate for you to suffer a penalty just because</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you didn't know a quest exist. Speaking of, there's no getting out of</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quests!!! Unless you wish to suffer a penalty. (Of course if your a masochist,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>then by all means, go right ahead!) Following the quests will help you become the </em>
</p><p>
  <em>best Antagonist you could possibly be!</em>
</p><p>        My phone didn't immediately turn off after I read the text, so if I want to ask any questions the time would be to do so now. Shakily, my fingers began to type out a message. The cold unforgivable grasp of fear clung onto me after I read the message the 'system' left, but now isn't the time to dwell on it.</p><p>
  <em>Can my actions change how the story is supposed to progress?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or will the story happen the same way it's supposed to regardless of what I do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last night I saw two skeletons at the theater, and I was wondering if Calista was supposed to meet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>them there. She didn't notice them, but are they supposed to recognize and that's how they meet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>later? She wouldn't have been there if she hadn't decided she wanted to hang out with me, but</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't say that for sure.</em>
</p><p>        I'm not sure if what I texted actually made much sense. Even if the 'system' doesn't understand what I mean, I'll just have to figure out a different way to ask. Mainly, can my actions seriously affect the plot, or will everything happen the way it was preordained to happen in the already existing game plot-line.</p><p>
  <em>Well if that isn't a load of word vomit, I don't know what is!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since you're so curious, I guess I don't mind telling you. You're actions can't effect </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the predestined story. The only thing you can change is the Antagonists actions, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>however that won't change how everyone else's acts or the actions they do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course it's not to say the Antagonist you play didn't effect the plot of the story,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>however the characters in the story will still do whatever they were written to do regardless</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of what you do. Unless you can effect them in a way that shifts the roles in the story some how</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Becoming more aware would be a more accurate thing to say.) then they will not do anything they</em>
</p><p>
  <em>different from what they are already written to do. </em>
</p><p>        The 'system's words both made sense, and didn't make since. So what if there's something they only did because of the Antagonist's actions? Are they going to do it, regardless of if I do the same thing or not? And what the hell does the system mean by aware? Are they all being possessed by real life people too? But, that doesn't make sense either. Everyone I've meet seems to have a good balance of themselves, and they know what they are doing. If everyone was possessed by a real life person brought into the game, then they wouldn't be so sure of themselves. So what does aware even mean?</p><p>
  <em>Of course, this can effect you in more ways then just how the</em>
</p><p>
  <em>story progresses!  Unaware characters can't help you when you are suffering from a </em>
</p><p>
  <em>penalty! They won't even register it. Or if they do register it, they won't be able to bring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>themselves to care. The only people that can help you in that case are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>people that aren't characters in the game! </em>
</p><p>        So, there are other people here that got sucked into the game? Or does the system just mean that not every person I meet is someone that was a character in the game? Like they already exist in this world, but they were never actually mentioned in the game? Would I even be able to meet someone like that? All the people that surround me are gonna be the people that surround the Protagonist, so they probably already are mentioned in the game. Is the 'system' trying to give me false hope of someone helping me? Or are they trying to tell me that if I do get a penalty, no one will help me?</p><p>        In frustration, I turned off the phone and put it on my bed. Then I walked over towards my wardrobe to pick something to wear today. I'm going to have to find a laundromat, and I might have to go to the store to get some detergent considering I don't recall seeing any before. In my haste I pulled out a light-grey long sleeved shirt with a sleeping black cartoon cat on it, and black sweatpants. Hurrying over towards the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth and began to get ready to take a bath.  </p><hr/><p>        Since I don't have a car, I ended up going to the grocery's first so I can get the laundry detergent. Then I'll went back to the apartment and get the hamper with the clothes in it and head to the laundromat. I had to look both places up with my phone, just so I could figure out where both places are. Now, to where I am currently, I was sitting at one of the tables in the laundromat, waiting for the clothes I brought to finish the drying cycle. Watching the clothes spin in circles became incredibly boring after watching it for so long. </p><p>        It didn't take long for something to happen. I heard something clatter to the ground behind me. I turned to look over and see what it was and I saw that a rather large, and tall skeleton monster had dropped his change one the ground. He had more of a round face, but he was still rather tall. (Maybe not all the skeletons with a rounder face will be on the shorter side?) He was wearing a red beanie, a grey shirt with various food items printed against it, a black wore-out jacket, navy blue sweatpants, and a pair of an atrociously bright pink crocs. </p><p>        This skeleton's phalanges were more like claws. He had one eye-light that was a bright and somber red and took up the whole of his red eye-socket. Before he could even finish picking up his change, someone bumped into him and knocked the beanie off of his head. Which revealed a large hole in the guys skull.</p><hr/><p>Choices:</p><p>CHOICE ONE: Should the reader do the Quest?</p><p>(a) Yes</p><p>(b) No</p><p>CHOICE TWO: Should the reader help the skeleton that dropped their change and got their beanie thrown off their head?</p><p>(a) Yes</p><p>(b) No</p><p>CHOICE THREE: One of the reader's co-workers ask them to join them on a night out over the weekend, should the reader attend?</p><p>(a) Yes</p><p>(b) No</p><p>CHOICE FOUR: Who should the reader meet next?</p><p>(a) Underlust Sans</p><p>(b) Underlust Papyrus</p><p>(c) Underpatch Sans</p><p>(d) Underfell Sans</p><p>CHOICE FIVE: The reader is confronted by the skeleton's from the theater, how should they react?</p><p>(a) Calmly</p><p>(b) Aggressively</p><p>(c) Fearfully</p><p>QNA: For Christmas I will be doing a QNA. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! However I will not answer any questions that will be major spoilers for the story. If you think something might be a spoiler, feel free to ask just in case it might be a question I can answer without giving away anything major. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Merry Holidays!!! (QNA)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First off, I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice, Yule, Las Posada, Diwali, Boxing Day, and Ōmisoka! If I didn't mention what you celebrate, then I apologize. Also, even if you don't celebrate any of these things, I hope you are having a fantastic day!</p><p>As for the QNA, I didn't really receive many questions for the most part, but in the end I decided to describe how the game system works. Of course I will answer the questions I did receive as well. Of course this won't have any spoilers, but it might better explain somethings. If you aren't interested in it, then feel free to stop reading. </p><p>A question I did receive, which I'm not sure if they actually meant for it to be a question, was about certain people not being in a route? They asked this for the third option on the last choice selection. So this is the best explanation I have for this:</p><p><strong>Side-Characters: </strong>Typically in a Dating Sim, you have side-characters. If the character is important enough, they will actually get a drawing for their character everyone can look at. However, typically the game says that someone reacted in a way, but you aren't given any names, or a visual image to see what the person looks like. </p><p>This is sorta used in this format as well. Take for instance, typically the person that Calista comes across at work when she comes to visit is Vikky, so Vikky is an 'official' character in the game. Calista doesn't typically see Alex, so Alex isn't an 'official' character in the game. In that regard, Vikky can't help you when it comes to penalties, but Alex can.</p><p>Even if Calista sees more of an unofficial character, due to the reader's choices and actions, they will remain as an unofficial character since they aren't one in the 'official' game. (Which there isn't an actual game, but it would be cool if there was.) Of course, depending on which route Calista ends up taking, (Which will be an option much later on. However, they will still be romance-able. You just have to try harder to when their affections from Calista.), if there are an 'official' character in any route, they will continue to remain an 'official' character no-matter what. The only person that you've met like this so far is Vikky, but as the story progresses you will meet more 'official characters', 'unofficial' characters, and even some more Antagonists. </p><p>I hoped that explanation was satisfactory, if it didn't then tell me which part didn't make sense and I'll try and explain it in a different way. Now I would like to move on to the different routes, and how that effects certain characters actions. For any that might not remember, in the "Information" log, it is mentioned that there are main-routes, semi-main-routes, and side-routes. The only information provided for that was: Main-routes are the easiest to get on, semi-main-routes are difficult to get on, and side-routes require a certain criteria to get on and are extremely difficult to access. However this information applies to Calista, not so much the reader. So how does it effect the reader then? Well:</p><p><strong>Protagonist's Charm: </strong>Calista has something known as the Protagonist's Charm. It hasn't become obvious yet, but it will later down the road. The Protagonist's Charm is where the love interests have an interest and are attracted to the Protagonist and treat them differently then how they would everybody else. The love interests do this for seemingly no reason at all, because they are attracted to the Protagonists for seemingly no reason at all. </p><p>This is shown in different ways. Depending on which route you can access the character on, this will determine how much the Protagonist's Charm effects them, and if it effects them at all. The Main-route characters will be the ones that receive this at full blast. They will be attracted and extremely interested in the Protagonist, however this isn't enough for them to be in-love with the Protagonist. Depending on the character, it will be painfully obvious that they treat the Protagonist better compared to the reader. It's not something they will intentionally do, and it is something that can be stopped if they become an 'aware' character.</p><p>In the Semi-main-routes, they will be attracted to the Protagonist but that aren't necessarily interested in pursuing the Protagonist. This will effect how they treat the Protagonist since they won't be as inclined as to be suspicious of the Protagonist, but how differently they treat the reader compared to the Protagonist won't be as obvious. They are the most likely to become an 'aware' character.</p><p>Then you have the Side-routes. The Protagonist's Charm doesn't effect them at all. They will view the reader and the Protagonist the same if they were to do the same things. As such, it's the reason why they would be the most difficult to pursue for Calista, however the same goes for the reader. These character's are intentionally difficult to romance. Even though the Protagonist's Charm doesn't work on them, they are still 'unaware' characters. So they won't be able to help you with a penalty, unless</p><p>Now that I've mentioned that, 'aware' and 'unaware' characters a few times, I'm sure at least somebody is interested in knowing. I mainly was inspired off of Miss-Not-So-Sidekick for this particular thing. So I'll give a basic overview of what I mean:</p><p><strong>Aware and Unaware:</strong> So when I say aware, and unaware characters, I don't mean that they are aware of being in a Dating Sim, or they aren't. That is not what it means in this case. The best way to describe it would be if they are aware how the Protagonist's Charm effects people. If the Protagonist's Charm works on certain characters, them being aware would be them realizing that they are attracted to Calista for really no reason at all. For the side-routes, being aware is knowing that the Protagonist's Charm exist at all, which they can only learn from watching other people interacting with you and Calista. Of course, the side-routes will either become interested in Calista if they become aware of this, (Mainly out of curiosity.), or they will distance themselves from Calista to keep it from effecting them. This applies to side-characters as well. </p><p>The Semi-main-routes are the most likely to realize this because the Protagonist's Charm is working on them, but since they aren't interested in pursuing her, they are more likely to notice how strange it is that they feel this way at all. Another thing would be that if the Protagonist's Charm was working on someone before, once they become aware it will stop working on them.</p><p>One of the questions I received was if there would be any smut in this book? And if they are all doms or not? So before I get into this, everything below the bullet points will be after this question. So if you don't want to read this, or feel uncomfortable doing so, feel free to skip ahead to after the bullet points.</p><p><strong>Smut? : </strong>Yes there will be smut in this book at some point. However as I'm attempting to also write this as a semi-slow burn, it will be a good little bit before we get to that. Unless some of you would be interested in being a friends-with-benefits with one of the skeletons before developing an form of a further relationship with them. As for if they're doms, subs, or switches, I'll provide a list below of what I personally think they would be, and some of the stuff they would be into. Of course this is also effected by my interpretation of them. </p><ul>
<li>Undertale Papyrus: I think he would be a Dom. He would probably be awkward at first, but would take charge once he has everything figured out. Attentive about aftercare.</li>
<li>Undertale Sans: I think he's a switch. I feel like there would be times he would take control over the situation, why there would be other times he would rather sat back and be pleasured himself. I feel like it would be a pretty balanced amount from the times he switches from the two.</li>
<li>Underswap Papyrus: I think he's a Sub. At least my interpretation of him. Of course that doesn't mean that he'll go along with it completely. I can see him being a tease of a bit of a brat.</li>
<li>Underswap Sans: I think he's a Dom. (If it isn't obvious enough, I have a different interpretation of him and Underswap Papyrus than what you normal see.) I think he would be soft and gentle about everything, but still a Dom nonetheless. I can even see him being into a bit of role-play. Would have some of the best aftercare out of the group of skeletons.</li>
<li>Underfell Papyrus: He's a Dom. After what he went through in the underground, I don't feel like he would want to be in a situation where he isn't in control. I also feel like he would be into BDSM. He would probably be rough and demanding. He's also a sadist, won't do anything that would make you bleed though. (He doesn't want to clean up some human's blood.)</li>
<li>Underfell Sans: He's also a switch. For the majority of the time, he would be a Dom. I could see him being into bondage. When he is in a more submissive mood, which would be a rare occurrence, he would either be a brat, or he would willingly go along with everything. There wouldn't be an in-between. Lots of dirty talk with this one.</li>
<li>Fellswap Papyrus: He's another switch. I feel like he would try and take control in most cases, mainly because he thinks that's what's expected of him. There would be times he would genuinely be dominate, but most of the time I think he would be a Sub. Only he would be a brat 100% of the time.</li>
<li>Fellswap Sans: Without a doubt a Dom. He would be rough, but he would make sure to take extra care to make sure you don't actually get hurt in anyway. Would defiantly be into voyeurism. Also someone that's attentive about aftercare. </li>
<li>Swapfell Papyrus: He's also a Dom. I feel like he would also be into voyeurism and would rely heavily on dirty talk. He would also use humiliation.</li>
<li>Swapfell Sans: He would also be a Dom. I would say he's a hardcore sadist. So he would be the type of person to use wax, spanking, whips, and humiliation tactics. That's not to say some of the others wouldn't do it either, just that he's more into it and it would be more common with him. Of course, because of this he is the type to be meticulous about after care. </li>
<li>Horrortale Papyrus: He's a switch. Why I think he would enjoy being in control sometimes, I also think he would hand over the control over towards his partner sometimes. Equal balance between him being a Dom and Sub. When he is being Dominant, he would take extra care to be gentle. </li>
<li>Horrortale Sans: He's a Dom. I also think he would be really gentle, mainly from an express worry of hurting you considering what he did to humans in his undergound. I can see him having a biting kink. </li>
<li>Underpatch Papyrus: He's also a Dom. I think he would be willing to experiment with almost anything, but you would have to tell him before hand. So he would be down to do anything at least once. </li>
<li>Underpatch Sans: I also believe that he would be a Dom. I think he would be similar to Swapfell with how much of a sadist he is, but I feel like he wouldn't be as hardcore about it. Would probably spank you and is more than likely into brat play.</li>
<li>Underlust Papyrus: He's a switch, but the majority of the time he would be a Dom. I feel like he would do anything you would suggest doing, but would be more interested into some of the more vanilla stuff.</li>
<li>Underlust Sans: He's also a switch, but I feel like whichever role he takes on depends on whatever mood his partner is in. When he's in a more sub role, I feel like he would be a bit of a masochist. He would also probably have a biting kink, but wouldn't be 100% willing to do so.</li>
</ul><p>I hope this answers any questions anyone might have. I won't say anything further, since I might accidentally end up giving away spoilers. That aside, I hope everyone has a great day!! If you all have any questions or anything, I'll ask them up until Christmas, and a good bit into Christmas Eve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise there will be more options besides Papyrus at some point, XD<br/>I just have a certain meeting in mind that I think it wouldn't be too strange to meet them at. The genre for the movie can lead to another meeting with another skeleton, but it also might not depending on the majority option. The chapters will be longer than the prologue, it's mainly short because I was setting everything up. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>